


Bedtime

by maximumsuckage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumsuckage/pseuds/maximumsuckage
Summary: Gabriel doesn't listen to Michael.  This is delightful to Raphael.  Lucifer is not helpful.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by @darksilveraster on tumblr: Supernatural, Michael/Lucifer, fluff, being good parents to the other angels post-Fall
> 
> Except I changed it to pre-fall cause I'm a scumbag and idk how to do post-fall lucifer as cute and fluffy, because even when I imagine him being a good daddy-o with Jack, I imagine him trying to show Jack how to murder someone and Jack is mildly horrified...

“I said that it was time for bed.” Michael stood stockstraight, pointing towards the archway that divided Gabriel’s nest from the rest of the Heavenly palace. “I told you /an hour/ ago, and yet here you are. How do you expect to fight the Darkness if you can’t even sleep at the proper time?”

Gabriel was silent, sitting pretzel-legged on the gold-leaf tiled floor. His eyes were closed as he concentrated, his wings, masses of downy gold, held tight to his body. He was utterly ignoring Michael.

Raphael was kneeling on the couch, preening her own wings as she watched the confrontation. Little sparks exploded where her fingers touched silver feathers. “He’s not listening,” she called cheerfully, gleeful at the idea of her younger brother getting reprimanded. “He can’t fight the Darkness if he doesn’t listen.”

“Raphael, this is none of your concern.” Michael glanced at her through narrowed eyes and she fell silent, though none of the glee left her expression.

Gabriel made a frustrated noise from the floor. “You’re all too loud. I’m trying to concentrate.”

“On what?” Michael threw out a hand. “What could you possibly be concentrating on that is more important than getting a night’s sleep so you will be fresh to train in the morning?”

Gabriel’s nose scrunched up a little at the effort of ignoring Michael, but otherwise there was no response, until a moment later when he let out a shriek of triumph, bouncing to his feet and turning to point at an empty corner of the room. “Found you!”

Michael followed his finger, watching as Lucifer materialized, a smirk on his face. “See, Gabriel? That’s how you can do magic even when you’re being distracted by somebody super annoying.” He walked over to circle Michael, flight feathers brushing the backs of his legs. Michael’s jaw clenched.

“Bed now,” Gabriel called cheerfully, and darted towards the archway, disappearing, though he certainly had no plan on actually sleeping. He didn’t need sleep, afterall. He was an archangel, if only a youth. If Michael and Lucifer could go without sleep, he could too.

“He’s good at magic,” Lucifer said, watching him. “Scary good. Better than me, eventually. He just took down my invisibility spell and several shields, all while you were yelling at him.”

“I was not yelling.” Michael shot Lucifer a look, and then looked away with a scoff as Lucifer bit his lip suggestively.

“You were too,” Raphael said from where she knelt on the couch. “I can heal if you yell at me too. Wanna see? Lucifer, disembowel yourself.” She hopped up, eager to show how she could put his organs back in without leaving a scratch.

Lucifer and Michael exchanged looks, then Michael walked over and scooped her up, though at this point she considered herself too old to be carried. “We know you’re the best healer in the cosmos,” he said, carrying her towards her room as well. “That’s what you were created to be. There’s no need to prove a skill you already know you have.”

“But I like it when Lucifer disembowels himself,” she said, pouting over Michael’s shoulder at her other older brother.

“You trip and land on a giant spiky rock once-”

Michael ignored Lucifer and set her down in her own nest of blankets. “Sleep. We train in the morning.”

Obediently, she curled up, though she still watched through half lidded eyes as her brothers left her room, leaving her to drift off.

“We should sleep as well,” Michael said, glancing at Lucifer. “We must be ready to train.”

“Everything’s about training with you, is it not?” Lucifer let out a laugh and linked his fingers with Michael. “Come, brother. We have an eternity to fight. Let’s not, for a little bit.”

Michael hesitated, then squeezed Lucifer’s hand. “One night to relax,” he agreed. “On the grounds that you never make me fight Gabriel on bedtimes again.”

Lucifer laughed, promising nothing.


End file.
